Tanko
by Azaniya
Summary: Washu creates a new invention and something goes wrong. Is there now a new girl out for tenchi's love.


A/N: Hey I don't own any of the Tenchi characters. I hope you do like my story though.  
  
As they all sat around the table eating the lunch that sasami had prepared for them all, Washu stood up and said,  
"Listen up everyone." The room became silent and all looked up at Washu. An almost evil grin appeared on her face. "As you know I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and being such, I have come up with my greatest invention ever!"  
"A gag for your mouth Washu." Ryoko said giving a little laugh at her joke. Washu glared at her and then said,  
"Why do you say such things Ryoko, I'm your mother after all. It just breaks my heart to hear you talk that way. After all I did for you." Washu said whille letting a fake tear fall down her face.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL YOU DID FOR ME! DAMN YOU WASHU!" Ryoko screamed!   
"Well anyway, the newest invention is my robot!" Washu started to maddly type on a keyboard that appeared in fromt of her. After a second of typing a robot matieralized. Everyone around the table, except Ryoko sat in awe.  
"Well Washu what does it do?" Ryoko said folding her arms.  
"Isn't it obvious Ryoko clearly Miss Washu created it so it could um, it could well, W-what does it do Miss Washu?"   
"Well, Miss Ayeka it can take the form of anyone I tell it to."  
"So what we have another zero?" Ryoko exclaimed.  
"Yes Ryoko in fact I modeled it after zero. I'm so proud of you Ryoko your finally getting smart. I knew someone in the family would follow in my footsteps. Grant it, I didn't expect it to be you but, beggers can't be choosy." A red faced Ryoko stood up and screamed.  
"What do you mean beggers can't be choosy! Did you think I was dumb! And what other family!?"   
"Oh Ryoko you over react so much!"  
"You stay out of this Miss Prissy Ayeka."  
"Oh really, Well I've had just about enough of you and your antics and you trying to take Lord Tenchi. After all we are destined to be together."  
"NO your not. And Tenchi just this morning said he loved me."  
"WHAT! Tenchi is that true! You prfer this devil women over me?"  
"Miss Ayeka, I didn't say that." Ryoko then dissapeared and reappeared holding tenchi's arm.  
"What do you mean Tenchi. You said it only this morning when we were enjoying one of our early morning baths together." Tenchi now red in the face shook his head and said  
"Ryoko, what are you talking about!" Washu now very annoyed that all the attenction was on Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka.  
"HEY!!!!, Back to me and my invention! Listen To Me!" Everyone's attention turned back to Washu.   
"Now, I know how to solve this problem with Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over Tenchi."  
"How do we do that Miss Washu!" Tenchi said.  
"I won't tell you unless you call me 'Little Washu'!" Washu exclaimed striking a pose.  
"Alright, little Washu how do we do that."  
"Easy, have a second Tenchi!" Everyone look confused and a lrge sweat drop appeared on Washu's face.  
"I told you my machine can turn into a dupplicate of anyone I tell it to turn into so I will just tell it to turn into Tenchi and we will have a second Tenchi. In fact you won't even be able to tell the difference."  
"What about Lord Tenchi's abbility to call upon the Light Hawk Sword, Will the second Tenchi be able to do that?" Ayeka asked.  
"To tell you the whole truth Ayeka... I don't know!"  
"What do you mean you don't know, that is popoustrus and, and, you should know!" Ayeka screamed grabbing hold of the short women before her by the coller.   
"Hey I said I didn't know. It still possibly could. And remember I'm a genius, not a god. Well attually I am!" Washu laughed evily as Ayeka let go of her.   
"Now I will create a second Tenchi!" Washu started to type away on the keyboard on the back of the robot. As she typed a there was a big spark and a cloud of smoke engulfed everyone. As the smoke cleared everyone gasped, including Washu!  
"WHAT THE HELL WASHU IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO CREATE A SECOND TENCHI NOT A SECOND ME!!!!!" Ryoko screamed.  
"Hi everyone, my names Tanko!" The second Ryoko said cheerfully. 


End file.
